Map Troubles
by Artemisthe2
Summary: Every sailor needs the basic necessities in order to sail...


**...DERP. I think they might be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>There are few necessities for sailing; even people who aren't sailors know this. Some sort of sailing vessel is required. A compass as well, and a map for the compass to be used with.<p>

That was why Piers had produced the compass and the map as soon as they had gotten the ship to start sailing, but Jenna had soon snatched the crinkled piece of paper out of the Lemurian's hands.

"We should go to Vale! I haven't seen everyone in so long!" she exclaimed, tapping an area in Angara, around where Vale was. Felix could see why she would want to go back to their hometown, but he could also see how illogical that was. Sheba, apparently, could also see this.

"And what are you going to do in Vale? You're supposed to be kidnapped!" Sheba jumped for the map, but Jenna held it away from her. "We need to explore more! See other places!" Nobody except Felix knew the ulterior motive behind those words. He could easily recall the day that Sheba had confided in him about wanting to find her origins.

They were arguing over where to sail now that they finally had a boat, but Felix couldn't bring himself to join the argument. The brown-haired man didn't feel much like talking.

Piers was giving Jenna a vindictive look, his eyes passing from her face over to his map. "It's my ship..." he cut in, sounding surprisingly calm, "And it's my map!" Whoops, never mind. "And I say we need to go to Lemuria!" He lunged for the map, but his fingers barely touched it. Jenna was much too quick. Felix was almost proud of her. Almost.

Kraden cleared his throat as he glanced at Felix. Obviously, the old man would have to be the voice of reason. "Jenna, I do believe that we have a duty to light the elemental lighthouses, no?" he asked, ever the dutiful one.

"We should look around Weyard more! We might find some Psynergy that we need!" Sheba exclaimed. Jenna stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl, which made Felix silently hit his head with the palm of his hand. He leaned against the tiller of the ship, and turned away from the little battle scene ensuing on the deck. At this rate, it would result in a mutiny. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes to the silly bickering.

His eyes shot open when he heard a sharp ripping noise and he gaped in horror at what he saw.

Jenna and Piers were both holding two separate pieces of the world map. Gondowan and Angara had been torn in the middle, never to be put together ever again. Felix almost felt like crying over the loss.

The others were stunned as well, and Jenna and Piers were staring at each other with wide eyes.

"...It's all your fault!" Jenna said accusingly, waving her piece of the world map in the air.

"My fault? You were the one holding the map like it was yours!" Piers shot back. "Now look what you did!"

"Calm down, you two. Maybe we can fix it," Sheba held her hands out for the pieces of the map. "I'm sure it won't be too hard to fix."

"No! You just want the map for yourself!" Jenna pulled away from the Jupiter adept defensively. Felix facepalmed yet again. He wondered why his sister loved acting like such a child. Maybe it was because she had grown up without any parents or a brother...

Right.

He stepped forward and opened his mouth to intervene, but Piers interrupted him.

"It's no use. This map...it will never be the same again," he stared mournfully down at the pathetic piece of paper in his hands. Felix sighed heavily, not voicing his opinion that it had been a horrible map in the first place. Then, he sniffed the air. Was something burning?

"Jenna! Your hand!" Sheba exclaimed, pointing at Jenna's hand.

"The map!" Piers wailed, looking at the burning piece of map in Jenna's hand. "How could you?" Jenna threw the burning paper down onto the deck and stormed off into the captain's cabin. Felix quickly stamped out the fire, silently cursing his sister for not realizing that they were on a ship. Made of wood.

"Now we only have...this," Piers murmured, holding up his piece of the map with a sad sort of pride.

"Ah, yes, but you see, Piers. That is the West. We are in the East," Kraden pointed out.

Piers looked as if he was about to cry.

Jenna soon came back, staring down at the ground in guilt.

"I'm sorry...it's just that..I miss everyone at Vale," she mumbled remorsefully. "I feel really stupid..."

"It's fine, besides, we're not that far from shore!" Kraden looked around them, not seeing any land closeby. "When did we get so far from land?"

Everyone's gaze turned to Felix. He blinked in confusion.

"Did you really let the ship drift this far?" Sheba asked. He nodded slowly, feeling that this wasn't fair. It hadn't been him there arguing over nothing and ripping and burning maps like mad people.

"How could you be so stupid, brother?" Jenna exclaimed. Choosing not to comment, he shrugged and took his place back at the tiller. Hoping that choosing some random direction would eventually lead them back to land, he went east.

And almost fell off the edge of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Felix. You could be Colombus. OTL<strong>


End file.
